


Happy Birthday Iwa~

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Godzilla - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, flesh light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: It’s Iwaizumi’s birthday.Iwaizumi in California. Oikawa is in Tokyo.Oikawa and Iwaizumi are on FaceTime.They have virtual sex.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 14
Kudos: 226
Collections: Beautiful smut (by SKrauch)





	Happy Birthday Iwa~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the sexiest man in Haikyuu, Iwaizumi Hajime.

“What do you want, Shitty Oikawa? It’s late in Japan! Go to bed!” Iwaizumi shouts, his caring words not matching his tone at all.  
“It’s Iwa’s birthday! I want to give him his present!” Oikawa ignores his nagging about how he has practise in the morning and how having a bad sleeping schedule will cause illness; Iwaizumi is too young to be worrying so much.  
“It’s not my birthday here though! Call me when it’s my birthd-“

“Are you sure you want me to call you later?” The brunette interrupts him, turning his body away from the camera and spreading his cheeks to show a toy wedged inside of him. “I will call you another time, you probably have more important things to do.” Oikawa turns back around.  
“No! Fuck you Oikawa! Don’t show me shit like that!” Iwaizumi groans, punching his desk, embarrassed he’s already got a boner from just seeing Oikawa’s arse full.  
“Oh~ Daddy Iwa wants to see more!” Tooru teases, resting his upper body against the headboard and spreading his legs apart to give the raven a good view.  
“Take off your fucking top.” Hajime demands, taking off his own shirt and pulling himself out, pumping his cock a few times to get it fully hard and slicked up. “Fuck yourself like you are riding my cock.” Oikawa giggles at his demands, enjoying the frustrated glimmer in his boyfriend’s eyes.

He takes off his shirt, revealing his extremely swollen nipples which are already hard.  
“I’ve been training my nipples for you, Iwa. I can’t wait for you to play with them.” Oikawa rubs both his nipples in circular motions, sliding them between his index and middle finger.  
“Iwa~” Oikawa purrs, closing his eyes and squeezing his legs together, rocking his hips up against nothing but the air.  
“Jesus Oikawa.” Iwaizumi grunts, watching in amazement at how sexy his boyfriend is. Oikawa withdrew a hand from his nipples to play with his arse, he opened his legs up again. He grabs the base of the toy and thrusts it out of him, exposing the peculiar looking toy to his boyfriend.

“Tooru, what the fuck is that?”

“It’s a Godzilla themed vibrator.”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought you would like it.”

“Just carry on. And turn it up.”

Thrusting the toy in and out, Oikawa hesitantly turns it up, a loud moan hitched in his throat when he feels the vibration mess around with his insides. The bumpy edges carve his insides to its shape, the head of the odd toy rests teasingly on his prostate. The heavy vibrations shoot through his body right back down to his cock, which is leaking thick white cum. It leaks down all the way to his hole.

“Shit baby! You’re so fucking hot.” Iwaizumi moans, stroking himself at a fast pace. He watches carefully how Oikawa’s back arches, his lips parting letting out silent moans and watching his body twitch with every thrust. It was such an erotic sight. He smirks as he watches Oikawa’s breath hitch in his throat and eyes squeeze together. Teasingly he messes around with his head, twirling his fingers around the twitching head and messing around with his base.

“Iwa~ did you open the gift I got you?” Oikawa asks, Iwaizumi confusedly shakes his head.  
“No, is it important now?” He fires back, a bit frustrated.  
“Open it, it will help you out.” Oikawa giggles, Iwaizumi sighs and grabs the package, ripping it open immediately.  
“You bought me a fucking flesh light!” Hajime shouts, throwing the weird toy on the desk.

“It’s personalised. If you get what I mean?”

With that sly comment, Iwaizumi picks it back up and unwraps it, fingering the insides of the toy.  
“It’s tight like you.” Iwaizumi comments, thrusting his fingers in and out of the toy, with each stroke of the insides the toy becomes wet and sticky inside. “You want my fingers doing this to your insides, don’t you, Tooru?” Oikawa nods speechless, watching with full focus on, drooling at the thought of his thick fingers messing up his insides the way he likes.

Iwaizumi places the entrance of the flesh light against the tip of his cock, the line runs down his cock, he moans at the teasing feeling. Thrusting the toy down, he bucks his hips upwards, grunting at the feel of the artificial walls. Loud squelching sounds fill the room and boom through the speakers of Oikawa’s laptop, the audio stimulus makes both the men more hungry for each other.  
“It’s as wet as you, Tooru. It’s like I’m fucking you. I want to fuck you so bad, want to tease you till you are crying. Begging me to fuck you,” Iwaizumi pumps the toy up and down his cock, he grabs his phone and switches the screen around to show Oikawa. “You want me to do this to you, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy Iwa! I want you to fuck me till I have to crawl out of bed.” Oikawa moans, turning up the vibrations of the toy to the max and thrusting it in and out of him at the same harsh pace Iwaizumi is pumping. “I miss your big cock, Hajime.” Tooru softly whimpers, holding his arse cheek to stretch out his hole, to show the raven how the toy is destroying his insides. As he thrusts the toy out of his hole, his hole wraps around the uneven edges, making his skin pull out.  
“My hole is eating the toy like I eat your cock! My arse misses your cock, Daddy Iwa!” Oikawa chokes out, his body gasping for a breath of air with every deep thrust of the weird toy. “I miss your muscles, Daddy Iwa. I miss how you used to fuck me against the lockers at school!”

“Fuck! Tooru! You fucking piece of shit! When I get home, don’t expect me to give you a fucking rest!” Iwaizumi moans, biting down on his lip in deep concentration as he watches Oikawa fuck himself with that Godzilla dildo and pumps his cock with the flesh light. “I’m gonna cum! Fuck you!” Hajime grunts, slowing down his movements as he cums inside the toy, he strokes himself till he loses his high, panting heavily as he draws himself back into reality.

On the other end, Oikawa is fisting at the bed cover, ripping them and crying as his body shakes into an agonising orgasm.  
“Fuck Iwa! Daddy~ ohh it hu-hurts!” Tooru cries, rocking his hips down against the toy, he lets out a sequence of moans and shouts Iwaizumi’s name multiple times before spilling his seed all over his chest, some of his cum reaching up to his cheek. He slowly crumbles coming out of his high, he crawls over to the camera and smiles exhaustedly at the raven.

“I wish it was your cock still.”

-

“You all cleaned up?” Hajime asks, waiting for the setter to appear on the screen. “Go to bed now, you do have practice in the morning. Don’t skip out because you decided to use a Godzilla dildo.”  
“I won’t! What do you take me for?!”

“Happy Birthday, Hajime. Have a nice day tomorrow and pick up your parents calls! Don’t get sad about being alone or I will kill you.”

“I will, I promise I won’t get sad. But it’s easier said than done.” Iwaizumi mutters the last part. “I love you, Tooru. I will see you soon.”

“I love you too, Hajime. Please make soon, sooner!”

-

An everyday interaction with Iwa and Oikawa 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this shitty piece.
> 
> Follow me on twitter, DM me your suggestions 
> 
> [ @writinghaikyuu](https://mobile.twitter.com/writinghaikyuu)
> 
> Do you guys know any good BokuAka fanfic on ao3?


End file.
